


Good Company

by Flammenkobold



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hot Spring, Scanlan's magnificient mansion, hints of Gilmore/Jarett, mentions of Vax/Keyleth, slight one-sided Gilmore/Vax, still lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: After the fight with Thordak Gilmore gets his well earned Spa day, Vox Machina brings back the Hot Springs Cannonball Contest, Jarett has nice assets and no luck. Vax is a sneaky bastard and Gilmore couldn't wish for better company.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinosternon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinosternon/gifts).



> For Kinosternon, happy Winter's Crest!

Scanlan's mansion was truly a blessing after the past months. Not that Whitestone Castle lacked most amenities, but it certainly had no hot spring hidden away in it's basement. Not one that he had found at least. The only thing hidden away under Whitestone Castle was the slightly unnerving siphon that Vox Machina had so charmingly named 'the spinning orb of death'.

But that spinning orb of death could wait another day, surely.

Vox Machina had just killed the last of the dragons and for one day the world could spin without these ridiculous, wonderful people running themselves ragged. They hadn't made it out completely unscathed but, against all odds and two dragons, they had made it out alive.

Gilmore let himself glide into the water, careful as not to put too much strain on his old and new wounds. He sighed as the warm water engulfed him, soothing his sour muscles.

On the other side of the pool a small water fountain erupted with a loud splash, the waves reaching him a few seconds later. A small blob of blonde hair broke the surface and Gilmore watched with some amusement as Grog cheered for his tiny friend.

Scanlan's voice drifted over, “Ten out of ten!” followed by Keyleth's, “Ohhh, are we doing another cannonball contest?”

What followed was a flurry of exchanged words and frantic gesturing that devolved into the chaos that only Vox Machina could create. Percival seemed to be against it, his nose held high, until Vex insinuated that he was just afraid of losing his title as reigning champion of the Hot Springs Cannonball Contest. It ended with the bunch of them trying to convince others to join in, with the promise that this time there wouldn't be any cheating or use of magic.

Gilmore watched as Jarett frantically waved his hands, “I can barely stand, I'm not going to join, seriously guys!”

That Jarett was standing at all was a small miracle. He was still covered in hideous scars all over his body, now put on display more so than ever, with only a small, fluffy white towel slung around his waist, covering his thighs down to his knees. The scars might never fully heal no matter how much healing magic was used on him, a harsh reminder of the Thordak's ferociousness.

“You can be the judge then,” Grog declared magnanimously, “'cause this time, I'm going to join in!”

As expected Vox Machina's attention shifted to Gilmore then.

“Are you going to join?”

He lifted his hand and waved them off, “Not this time, I'm afraid.”

A chorus of 'aww' made him almost reconsider, but to his luck Lady Kima loudly declared, “Well you can count me in!” And as quickly Vox Machina's attention shifted away to her. Keyleth gave Kima a high-five and Pike and Grog cheered loudly for her. It would never fail to amuse Gilmore and warm his heart how readily this bunch of misfits, who had saved this world, was in awe of their friends and allies.

“Too bad, I'd have loved to see that,” a soft voice muttered close to his ear. Gilmore almost jumped out of the water and clutched one hand in front of his heart.

“Vax'ildan,” he chided and turned his head in time to watch Vax'ildan lower himself into the water next to him. A cheeky little smile adorned his lips, one that still didn't fail to make Gilmore's heart miss a beat or two. In the commotion that the rest of Vox Machina had made, Gilmore hadn't noticed one particular sneaky member slipping away. “I swear you will be the death of me yet”

To his dismay he saw that little smile on Vax'ildan's face sober up. “I hope not,” he said quietly, lowering his eyes, and that just wouldn't do. Before this conversation could turn anywhere close to depressing Gilmore decided to steer it back on course.

“And I see you've decided to not take part in this contest either,” Vax'ildan flashed him a quick smile and Gilmore thought that he might never not be amazed how quickly this man's mood could change. Like the weather on the shores of Marquet, a storm in one moment, clear sky the next and overcast not a minute later, before settling into a bright sunny day.

“Not with my skinny ass, no.”

Gilmore bit down a comment that said skinny ass was still very nice to look at regardless. This friendship between them was still in an uneasy balance, with both of them trying to figure out where the boundaries lay. Too often realizing that they'd overstepped them when it was too late. A price easily paid, if not a cheap one, in Gilmore's opinion, for not letting their relationship drift too far apart to let it become something too formal and distant. Trial and error, Gilmore told himself. In time they would get it right and until then he was not inclined to give up on that marvelous boy entirely. Good friends and good customers were a rare commodity that one should cherish, especially when both came in one package.

“I'd still have paid money to see that.”

Vax'ildan laughed. “Don't let my sister hear, she might force me to join and you to pay up.”

Gilmore tapped his finger against his lips, “Well in that case, I'd better wait until my shop is reopened and running again,” he conceded with a conspiratorial smile.

Vax'ildan squeezed his shoulder, a quick touch, quicker then he was used to from him. A reminder that Gilmore wasn't the only one still unsure of where their friendship stood.

“And it will be. Best magic shop in the world,” Vax'ildan assured him.

Gilmore hummed. “Best one, hm? And here I thought, I was aiming high.”

“With Vox Machina promoting your name? At least everyone will think so.”

Before he could reply there was a very loud splash from the other side of the pool. He had just enough time to cast a little shield spell that prevented him and Vax'ildan from being drowned by the large wave Grog had caused.

“Wow,” Vax'ildan muttered and Gilmore wasn't quite sure if that was regarding Grog's impressive display or Gilmore's little magic trick. Honestly, after having held the barrier for Whitestone for months, this was child's play in comparison.

Keyleth seemed to prepare herself for her own jump and Gilmore decided to leave the small shield up until the contest was done.

Beside him Vax'ildan cheered their sweet Ashari Princess on. They had not talked about it directly, partly because there hadn't been any time and partly because, well, other obvious reasons, but Gilmore had figured out some time ago that it was her Vax'ildan's heart belonged to. He glanced over at Vax'ildan, who watched his girlfriend with surreptitious awe and gentle love edged into the slope of his body as he leaned slightly forward.

The splash of Keyleth's jump barely registered on his makeshift watershield. Not because it wasn't an impressive jump, but because he was distracted otherwise.

Gilmore suspected it would hurt a while, but he meant what he had said. Heartbreak comes and heartbreak goes. He'd seen a few in his life and Vax'ildan was not the worst or the longest he suffered. That one had been in Marquet, but best not to think about it too hard. It hadn't even been the most dramatic either, come to think of it. It certainly was one of the more memorable ones, but that was mostly down to Thordak and the Chroma Conclave attacking the day after Vax'ildan had, for lack of a better expression, broken things off with him.

It was however the first time that he came away from his heartbreak with a good friend.

And that, Gilmore figured, was far more important than missed opportunities.

Vax'ildan turned back to him, “She's good, isn't she?” he asked, looking slightly distracted but smiling. Gilmore summoned one of his own smiles and it came far easier than anticipated in the face of his friends happiness.

“She's a wonderful person,” Gilmore replied and Vax'ildan froze for a second, his own words and actions finally sinking in.

“Yeah?” he said tentatively.

“Indeed,” Gilmore assured him and because he wasn't to let any awkwardness linger between them, he leaned slightly forward. “I believe Kima is next to go. Shall we see if she can out-do your darling girlfriend?”

Vax'ildan's smile returned at Gilmore's unspoken approval and support and he returned his attention back to the contest.

Kima jumped and landed in the water. It was something. Not in the positive sense.

“For someone with such an overwhelming presence on and off the battlefield that was-” Gilmore wasn't inclined to elaborate further, but Vax'ildan got him anyway.

“Yeah, it wasn't, well-” he didn't seem to dare finish either, in case his voice carried to the other side.

Jarett had however left some of his wits on the battlefield, together with large amounts of his skin.

Kima's voice rose up after Jarett's verdict. “Not impressive? I'll give you not impressive!”

Gilmore watched in mild horror and fascination as Kima picked Jarett up, who was more than twice her size, and dumped him into the pool. This time there was a really impressive water fountain coming up. Jarett's white towel drifted to the surface before his head broke through, sputtering and gasping for air. The expressions on Vox Machina's faces ranged from shocked to impressed and slightly gleeful, while Grog laughed uproariously.

“I think we have a winner!” He declared loudly and held out a hand to Jarett, who took it, looking fairly disgruntled.

“I was the judge, and there are still others to go,” Jarett argued back, exasperated, but Vox Machina was having none of it and uniformly declared him the winner. Even Kima seemed to agree, appeased after having gotten her revenge.

When Grog pulled Jarett out of the water, Gilmore got a fairly good look at his rear (very pert, his mind filed away, surprisingly not burned at all) and other bits, which were... the words 'well endowed' sprang to mind.

Where he a younger man, he might have blushed at the sight. Thankfully he wasn't. And after fighting an ancient red dragon and coming out of it alive, twice no less, Gilmore felt like he earned admiring such a pretty sight. It was prolonged by Scanlan unwillingness to give Jarett another towel to cover himself.

After a few seconds lost staring, he heard a small cough next to him. It seemed like he wasn't the only one admiring the view. He took a deep breath and coughed quietly as well. “Now then,” he said and when he looked over to Vax'ildan, he saw this little knowing look in his eyes that made him regret turning towards his friend. Vax'ildan just smiled at him and bumped his shoulder.

“At least we now know that his most important assets weren't harmed in the fight,” Vax'ildan whispered into his ear.

Were he a lesser man, Gilmore might have at least pretended to be scandalized by Vax'ildan's comment. Instead a laugh burst out of his mouth. “Oh, you are a terrible person.”

Vax'ildan winked at him, “Takes one to know one,” he said and Gilmore splashed some water at him.

“At least we'll keep good company.”

“I couldn't wish for better,” Vax'ildan replied with that thrice damned guileless honesty of his, that made Gilmore's heart want to burst out of his chest, while constricting at the same time.

There was a reason why Gilmore was sure, that getting completely over Vax'ildan would take a long time. He wouldn't change it for the world, and in the end, this little heartache was very well worth everything else it brought with it.

“Neither could I,” he admitted and watched as Vax'ildan's smile turned warm and soft and glowing.

Worth it indeed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gilmore and Vax'ildan become serious BFFs, in the end, who gossip a lot over wine, talk about how wonderful their respective partners are, and visit the theater together. Just, yes, Vax and Gilmore as BFFs. I mean, I do ship them, but writing this fic has made me realize how desperately I want them to be friends and be theatrical bastards together.


End file.
